My Love For My Master
by Kaiser La Britannia
Summary: This is a one shot about a Gardevoir. This is her life story on how she lived and died. Now Gardevoir sits in heaven and looks back at what had happened during her lifetime. These events took place after the Legendary Samuel Oak brings peace to the world after he ended the 2nd World War.


My Love For My Master

A.N: This is my first one shot and my first Pokemon related story ever. I hope you guys will like it. This has been on my mind since a long time and I thought I might as well just get it done with. Those of you, who're reading 'The Legend Of Kaiser', worry not. The next chapter is in progress and it will be out soon. Please review and enjoy.

* * *

I was a killed about a year ago however to me; it feels like it had happened countless life times ago. To be separated from the one you love is a terrible thing. Well there is a bright side though. The war is over and _he _was the one to finish it. I knew he could do it. Too bad I couldn't be there with him to celebrate. Oh who am I kidding? There was no celebration…not for him at least. I watched everything from here. The death of two more comrades. It was a sickening sight. Lord Arceus was kind enough to provide me with a visual pool. It allowed me to see what I desired most on Earth. It allowed me to see my master, my trainer, my friend and most importantly; my love. Sadly, the feeling wasn't mutual but that was to be expected. I still loved him either way.

The last glimpses of him that fell upon my eyes were gruesome. He watched me with tear filled eyes as my soul began to leave my bloody body. When I came too; Lord Arceus was kind enough to greet me here. He told me what my master did after I died. He did something out of character. He commanded Rayquaza to 'kill them all'. And so he did. He wiped every single one of them out. I also remember the eyes of my trusted friend Alakazam. He too was crying and he too ended many lives that day. All of them did. Garchomp, Blaziken, Aggron, Salamance and the list goes on and on.

I still ask myself this. Did they really deserve it? Did they deserve my master's onslaught? I even asked Lord Arceus about this and he has left me in the dark with this. I guess he doesn't want me to fear for the worst. Killing wasn't the answer and my master knew but he was blinded by rage and sadness. He snapped.

I still remember that Seviper stabbing me with its sharp tail. Just thinking about him makes me shiver. That Pokemon was strong. Well it was his after all. That damned leader of Team Cosmic.

I remember the first day I met him. Those days were rather peaceful but then again, evil lurks in every corner. It was the end of the 2nd Pokemon World War. Someone called Samuel Oak, I think, ended the war and restored peace and balance to the world but that by no means meant that everyone was safe. Like me as an example.

I was still a Ralts at that time. I was weak, alone and abandoned. I never knew my parents. I had to live on my own for as long as I could remember. One day when I was _trying _to find some food for myself, I came across a gang of Ekans. They did less than friendly things to me. They beat me up to a pulp and left me to die. I was too weak to move or do anything else to ensure my survival. I waited impatiently for death to take me to the next world and before you knew it, I passed out.

For a while I thought I had died. I felt so warm. All the pain that I had was no longer there. I didn't want to open my eyes though. I wanted to sleep peacefully as long as I could but then suddenly, a voice reached out to me. It was a male voice. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a boy who was looking right back into my eyes. He gave me a loving smile that made me blush brightly causing him to let out a chuckle. I looked around as I regained my composure and saw that I was inside a hut. I presumed that he had found me all beaten up. I inspected this boy. He was in his early teens. The clothes he was wearing was what every average human teenager would wear. He was wearing black jeans, a white full sleeved shirt, a sleeveless black jacket and some comfortable joggers. He had medium length dark brown hair and the most fascinating thing about him was his eyes. I couldn't tell what color they were. One moment they were green, the other they were blue, then grey, then hazel and then a mix of all colors.

He had tended all my wounds and he had provided me with a lot of food and water. That was the best meal I ever had. I still remember the flavorful Pokemon food he gave me. He later introduced himself and the rest of his Pokemon to me. He told me his name was Kaiser. It was a fitting name after he had won the war but that was years from then. It was obvious to me that he was a Pokemon trainer. He had Pokemon that I wouldn't normally see around here. We became friends very fast and I couldn't remember the last time I had that much fun but then again…when _did _I have fun?

A couple of days had passed and he had to go. I was back to a hundred percent too but…I didn't want him to leave. He gave me his trademark loving smile and he told me to take care of myself. I nodded weakly and pretended to be happy with us parting ways. From the inside, I couldn't stomach the thought of leaving him or the new friends I had made. Just as he started to walk away from me, I bit my lip and ran up to him and latched onto his leg, never wanting to let go. He looked down at me with a quizzical expression but after a second or two, it finally sank and he picked me up gently and asked me if I wanted to 'tag along'. I couldn't believe how lucky I was. I instantly shook my head profusely. He merely laughed as he put me on his shoulder as he continued his quest to become a Pokemon Master which he eventually achieved. Well, he achieved much more than that.

I remember when I evolved into a Kirlia. Kaiser was extremely overjoyed. He cuddled me all day. It's not like he didn't cuddle with his other Pokemon, it's just that most of them didn't really crave for his attention. Over the years I had learnt that Kaiser had actually befriended a Legendary Pokemon. Kaiser had met Rayquaza when he infiltrated a Team Rocket hideout. They had captured Rayquaza at a very young age and Kaiser helped him to escape and then they made an agreement that whenever Kaiser needed help, Rayquaza would come forth. They had Alakazam form a telepathic connection between the two so contact could become easy. Speaking of Alakazam, he was the first of Kaiser's Pokemon to fully evolve. He also became my best friend over the years. I remember when I pulled a prank on Alakazam. I drew a moustache on his moustache. He wasn't very happy when he woke up but Kaiser was and that was all that mattered to me.

Then the day came when I finally evolved into who I am now, a Gardevoir. Kaiser was even more happy then he was when I evolved into a Kirlia but this time he kept it more _professional_. Just a few loving hugs and a celebration party. So much for being professional.

Several years later, Kaiser had finally become a Pokemon Master. He had defeated the Champion of Kanto, Johto and Sinnoh. There were other regions to conquer but they were still in the process of rebuilding. The aftermath of the war was way too great. Hoenn had been burnt to the ground and there was hardly anything left of it and the other regions were not faring too well either. They required constant help from other regions. Kaiser himself went to Hoenn and Unova to help out but we couldn't do much except to give people hope. I saw many dead Pokemon. Even to this day, it makes me sick.

Then the day arrived when my suspicions were confirmed. I learnt that I could never be his. He was in his early twenties when he started seeing _her_. At first I hated her guts. I hated her so much that I wanted to get rid of her permanently but all those feelings vanished when I saw how happy she was making him. The woman he was seeing was not your average girl. She was the champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia. She was perfect for him. The best part was that she was a lot like him. She had a very loving and kind nature. Those were the things that the world needed desperately; Kindness and Love. There were others like them but even so, peace didn't last very long as the day arrived when my life became much more…well action packed I should say.

I was playing a game of chess with Alakazam and as usual, I was losing. I glanced over to Kaiser who was watching a live broadcast of some guy with a goofy haircut but Kaiser wasn't making fun of him as he usually would. He was dead serious. He called me and Alakazam over and released the rest of his four Pokemon from their Poke balls and he said one word to us all, "Watch."

What we watched over the next 30 minutes shocked us to the core. That man with the goofy haircut was the leader of a newly found organization called Team Cosmic and he just announced war on the world. He had just declared the 3rd Pokemon World War. Kaiser was busy on the phone for the rest of the day. He was busy talking to many different people. Elite trainers, champions of various regions and even to the legendary Samuel Oak. Cynthia came over when she heard. She too had a Garchomp so transportation wasn't an issue for her. She wasn't the only one to come over, other legendary trainers such as Red and Steven came over too. I knew after seeing those two that things were going to get ugly…well…things getting ugly was an understatement. The last time these three trainers went up against each other, they earned themselves a week in the hospital. Kaiser was merciful enough not to include me in the battle.

Over the next few weeks, preparations were being made everywhere. Everyone was getting ready for the war. Even we, Pokemon, were trying our best to get ready for the war. Alakazam and I engaged in battle to sharpen our skills. Kaiser has a lot of team talks with us discussing strategies and things such as those. He still gave us time individually. He tried his best to comfort his Pokemon. I cherished every single moment that we'd have in our session. Another admirable thing he did was that he gave each of us two choices. One was to fight along with him in the war and the other was to leave and go to a safe place where the war would not reach them. I didn't need to make a choice. I would fight alongside him till the end and I did.

Kaiser had come up with a brilliant idea but the chance of that idea of succeeding was slim. For the first time since that incident in the Team Rocket hideout, he called upon Rayquaza. He asked Rayquaza to help him in this war to which he agreed to without any hesitation but that was just merely a part of his plan. His full plan was something much bigger. He later asked Rayquaza to persuade other Legendary Pokemon to help us in the war. Rayquaza agreed but this time he was a little hesitant as not all Legendary Pokemon got along.

We were ready. The day had arrived. Team Cosmic made the first move as they sent out dozens of troops to conquer the southern half of Kanto but unfortunately for them, we were stationed there. When it came to war, Kaiser was ruthless. He didn't kill anyone but he didn't go easy on them either. He himself, trained under many different fighting styles so he can help as much as he possibly could. I remember him using myself, Alakazam and Mew. Mew along with Lugia and Dialga had joined him. Other legendary Pokemon were stationed with other capable trainers. He used the three of us because of our speed and long range attacks and his strategy proved to be flawless. We easily defeated all of the troops and the day was won. No other attacks were made for another month until Team Cosmic had to resort to desperate measures.

Their next attack was on a cataclysmic scale. More than 35,000,000 million soldiers assaulted every single battle station we had. The damage was severe as the world saw the death of the legendary Samuel Oak. Even in his old age, he tried to protect the ones he loved with his last breath but in the end we finally managed to eliminate the enemy forces. Many lives were lost. Pokemon and humans alike. Kaiser had to go to one of his best friend's home in Hoenn to tell his family that their Steven had died in battle. It was heart breaking for him too but he never gave up. He was more determined than ever now.

I admired him so much for who he was. He fended off the next few attacks with the champion of Johto, Lance. The two demolished the northern and southern parts of the Cosmic Empire single handedly. Of course I was there too but I was sidelined almost as soon as I got there because they launched a surprise attack and unfortunately, I got hurt real bad. I was taken home by Mew who was kind enough to teleport me home.

As soon as they had finished their conquest, Kaiser came home immediately to check on me. It was so sweet of him to be so concerned for me. Thanks to all the Blisseys stationed there, I recovered quickly and bounced back into battle.

We went on to win all the battles we got engaged in and Kaiser was starting to earn the title of 'Savior'. Indeed he was a savior. He saved me and then he went off to save the world but that title had grasped the attention of the leader of Team Cosmic and that was when the last and final attack was launched. This battle was the deciding moment of the war and Kaiser knew it well. He took with him ten of his strongest Pokemon and also the he asked assistance from the other legendary Pokemon. The battlefield was the desert land of Orre. Orre was a deserted region and there was hardly anything left of it after the 2nd Pokemon World War.

This time the enemy's army was much bigger. They now had 100,000,000 soldiers at their disposal whereas we only had 25,000,000. In terms of numbers we were at a disadvantage but in terms of skill and caliber, we had the upper hand.

The battle had lasted for days. We were all on the verge of reaching our limits. The numbers had fallen greatly on both sides even Kaiser had lost some of his beloved Pokemon. Espeon and Arcanine were both killed ruthlessly by the leader of Team Cosmic and even some of the legendary Pokemon had been killed. There was blood everywhere. There were bodies everywhere. There was death everywhere.

Now this part of my story happened a year ago at this very time. Kaiser went on face to face with the leader of Team Cosmic for the final and decisive battle. The rest of the army was keeping the soldiers busy as Kaiser prepared for his most important battle ever. The two sent out all their Pokemon and of course, I was one of them. My opponent was a Gengar. Sneaky little bastard he was. He tried all sorts of things to kill me but I was a level beyond him and I countered all of his attacks. Kaiser wasn't idly standing there giving us battle commands; he ran up to his opponent and engaged in close combat with him but unfortunately that monster had a trick up his sleeve. That trick…ended my life.

He surprised Kaiser by revealing a concealed Poke ball. He kicked him away and threw the Poke ball close to him and commanded an attack. That Pokemon was Seviper; the one that took my life. Seviper launched himself at my love. For a moment, time froze. I watched as Kaiser was trying to defend himself but he was too injured to make any defensive gestures. Seviper's sword like tail was just a few feet away from Kaiser and that was when I made my decision. I used my most powerful psychic attack to knock out Gengar and send him flying into a large boulder and then I used teleport to appear between my love and my death.

Seviper's tail impaled me from behind with a sickening sound. Blood started to seep out of my mouth and not to mention my torso. Kaiser looked up to me with wide eyes. Alakazam appeared from nowhere and cut the snake in half with his psychic powers. I could tell that I was falling but before I hit the ground, I was caught. I was caught by my savior; I was caught by my love. He looked at me with tear filled eyes as his grip on me tightened. I extended my arm as tears started rolling down my cheeks. I rested my arm against his cheeks which were wet from the tears. I pulled him down to my face and brushed my lips against his cheeks and with that final act, my soul left my body.

I was shown what Kaiser did after my death. He let out a loud cry of agony and commanded Rayquaza to end this once and for all. Rayquaza along with the rest of his Pokemon killed every Team Cosmic member and Kaiser himself gave the final blow to their leader. Kaiser had ended the war but at a hefty price.

I saw many cry for my death but I still believe that it was all worth it. That was the ideal way for me to go out. I wouldn't have preferred it any other way. It seems that my love for my master was enough for me to sacrifice myself for him because the world desperately needed a hero. They needed him.

Now I sit in heaven as I look down upon him. He took my death to heart and thus raised a statue in honor of my death. Would I call this a happy ending? Not really. I wish I could've lived to see him grow even more. I wish I could've been there when he would have his first child but the fact that makes me happy is that my master still remembers me and loves me greatly.

* * *

_**Present Time…**_

Gardevoir sat there in front of the visual pool as she watched her master pay his respects to her. She watched as a few tears escaped his battle hardened eyes. She couldn't help but frown at his grief. Just then the God of all Pokemon materialized next to her.

"L-Lord Arceus! It's honor." She said as she bowed down.

"At ease young one." He replied gently. Gardevoir nodded and met his eyes.

"What do I owe this pleasant surprise?" She asked.

"You're still watching over him?" He asked as he shifted his gaze to the visual pool he had provided.

"Yes my lord. There's nothing else for me to do." She said with smile as she also looked inside the visual pool.

"I see. Do you not have any special possession that you might've left him?" He asked as he looked back at her.

"No my lord. I don't."

"What about an offspring."

"M-My lord?" She asked nervously as her face flushed.

"A child."

"I d-didn't have the opportunity to mate." She said as she tried to regain her composure.

"I could help you with that."

"H-How?" She said as she took a step back.

"I am the supreme creator. I can make anything out of nothing." He said as he began to glow. Golden light appeared in front of him in an oval shape and after a few brief moments, the light disappeared thus revealing a Pokemon egg. Gardevoir watched in awe at the power of creation. "This Ralts has your DNA. I will send her to your master through one of my…_agents_." He said as he thought carefully about the last word.

"My Lord…" She paused as she let a few tears escape her eyes. "Thank you so much. This means so much to me."

"Anything for my children." He said as he turned around. "COME FORTH! RAYQUAZA!" He commanded as a portal opened and Rayquaza flew in with extreme speed. He saw me and nodded in acknowledgement. He remembered me. "Rayquaza. Take this egg to the savior. Tell him, it's a gift from Gardevoir." He commanded. Rayquaza merely nodded and picked the egg up gently and escaped through the portal. Arceus looked back at her and said, "There. All done and now I must leave." He said as he began to glow.

"Thank you Lord Arceus. Now I can rest in peace." She said as she closed her eyes and let the final tear escape as she would no longer cry anymore. Arceus nodded and vanished from sight. Gardevoir smiled and resumed her watch on her master.

She saw that Rayquaza had already delivered the egg and Kaiser had received it with excitement. She saw him look up in the sky almost making eye contact with her through the visual pool. He gave a loving smile and said, "_Thank you Gardevoir."_

* * *

Well there you have it. This has been on my mind since a long time and I am glad I have finally put this up. I hope you guys will like it and if you guys like Dragon Ball Z fanfics then please check out 'The Legend Of Kaiser' on my profile and there's also a poll on my profile so please check that out too. Please review and enjoy.


End file.
